


Soulmates Drabbles (Variations On A Theme)

by postjentacular



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 100 words, Drabbles, F/M, M/M, Soulmates, Tropes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-18 21:19:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7331032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/postjentacular/pseuds/postjentacular
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We all know the trope: you write on your arm which through undefinable and unexplained magic results in an identical copy showing up on your soulmate's arm.</p><p>Various combinations of Hogwarts' (ir)regulars find themselves in 100 words of soulmatey fluff.</p><p>[Each chapter is standalone.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Jily (James Potter / Lily Evans)

“James-James-James-Prongy-Prongster,” Sirius chattered at the unmoving lump.

“I think he’s asleep, Pads, probably those last six firewhiskys that did it,” Remus reasoned.

“Excellent,” Sirius leant back and searched his pockets, “Gentlemen, your weapons,” he handed Remus and Peter a pen each.

Peter looked at the pen curiously, “what’s wrong with magic?”

“Wormy, good fellow, James never expects muggle technology.” Sirius uncapped his pen and began to draw crudely on James’ forehead. Peter and Remus took an arm each and followed suit.

Lily woke the next morning to find **'Potter stinks'** emblazoned in thick black ink on her forearm. _Not again_.


	2. Dramione (Hermione Granger / Draco Malfoy)

Screams echoed down the empty corridors and filled every room of Malfoy Manor, just as they had done for hours. They’d changed from Hermione's gut-wrenching howls of pain to Bellatrix’s indignant screeching; from a girl’s tortured hurt to a woman’s vengeful anger.

Alone at last, Draco threw up charm after charm to keep Bellatrix’s screams out of his room, Granger’s out of his head. He undressed, carefully folding each item of clothing, before looking in the full-length mirror. It was there, as he knew it would be: a red, raw copy. Eight simple letters, one word, in his aunt’s handwriting. 


	3. Wolfstar (Sirius Black / Remus Lupin)

“Jealous?” Remus interrupted Sirius staring at James and Lily.

“Nah.”

“Really? Prongs found his soulmate and you’re still on your lonesome, and yet you claim you’re not jealous? That doesn’t sound like the Sirius Black I know.”

“Don’t need to be jealous, Moony, I already know who mine is.”

“You gonna tell me?”

Sirius, cocksure as ever, took his feet from the table and leaned conspiratorially close, “You really want to know?”

Remus nodded, yes.

Sirius said nothing, but let his gaze fall down to their now-joined hands. Across both their wrists was one word, in Sirius’ messy scrawl:

**_You._ **


	4. Drarry (Harry Potter / Draco Malfoy)

His father would hear of this. It was bad enough Snape had given him detention, but having to tidy the potions cupboard alongside Potter was the final straw.

“We need more scarab beetles,” Harry shouted from the cupboard, “Malfoy, are you writing this down?”

“No.”

Harry harrumphed, pulled up his sleeve and hastily scribbled a note on his bare skin.

“Potter, we have a problem.”

“If it's that you're a lazy git, then I already knew that.”

“Potter.”

Harry turned to face him and Draco held up the shopping list on his arm. 

His father would not hear of this.


	5. Jegulus (James Potter / Regulus Black)

Sirius grabbed the invisible Marauder and bundled them through the portrait hole back into the common room and up to their dormitory, Remus close on their heels. “We’ve been compromised,” Sirius hissed as Peter closed the dorm door, “the Slytherins know we’re coming for them.”

“You sure?” asked the now-visible James.

Sirius nodded, “Had a run-in with Regulus, and wouldn’t you know, quite the coincidence that he has our passwords written on his arm. Who grassed?”

The boys all pleaded their innocence, especially James who hoped ink didn’t shine through invisibility cloaks as he wound his tighter around his arm.


	6. Tedorie (Teddy Lupin / Victoire Weasley)

“Bit distasteful, no? Betting on my kid’s love life?”

“Wasn’t a problem when it was Harry,” reminded Sirius.

“Easy win,” grinned Remus, “They ever coming out?”

“Relax, her Veela charm’ll wear off soon enough and he’ll be back looking for his one true love,” said James, confident in his upcoming win.

“No way, Prongs, that boy’s like his dad, he’ll not be swayed by some pretend-Veela,” countered Sirius.

A mop of blue hair appeared making sure the coast was clear before she followed behind him, an arm of lunar tattoos and french calligraphy looped around her waist.

“Pay up gents.”


	7. Charlie Weasley / Draco Malfoy

Charlie secured the bandage around his forearm, gave a quick check that everything was hidden and rejoined the bustling party. He tugged his shirt sleeve over the bandage, but not quick enough for his mother not to notice.

“Charles Weasley!” she shrieked, “What happened to you this time?” 

Almost immediately he was besieged with a dozen of his niblings bombarding him with questions:  
“Was it a dragon?”  
“Did it bite you?”  
“What kind of dragon?”  
“Was it big?”

“So,” he started, “there’s one particularly special, spiky, silver dragon, he’s got a vicious tongue and he well and truly caught me.”

**Author's Note:**

>  **Standard fanfic disclaimer:** If you recognise it, it belongs to J.K. Rowling; this is just fanfic for nothing other than entertainment purposes.
> 
> Prompts / Requests appreciated, although any which squick me out will be ignored. _(So that's a firm **no** on Weasleycest, Blackcest - any incest, really -, inter-generational ships and anything where Snape is a remotely sexual being.)_


End file.
